Harry Potter and the Revision of Fate
by merula46
Summary: Unknown powers, an eternal debt, and a much better educated Harry Potter are just the basics. PreHogwards and First Year. No pairings, just 'grandfatherly' Headmasters and idiot Ministers. No superpowers either. Adopted from Trey Miller. WARNING ALERT: Child Abuse Mentioned
1. Ch 1: Out

For Everyone Reading This Now, PLEASE READ THIS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING!

I am taking over a couple of stories from Trey Miller WITH PERMISSION. Link to his profile on my profile. I am taking his story and continuing onward. In the chapters he has written, I will only be editing a few part. Nothing major will be changed. Now, I am continuing these stories. If you look at my profile, you will see that I have not done this before to actually allow someone to read myy work. I am only one person doing the writing and editting so I am only one person. If you wish to leave a review on suggestions or questions I will be more than happy to read and continue onward to with the story. If you leave a review that is rude or abusive, then I will stop and not continue. I am writing from my heart and imagination NOT getting paid for this. It's all just for fun for me to help me grow as a writer.

Now the reason why I am leaving the notes from Trey is because they (I believe) add character and give a bit of humor. Also the warning is here due to I have seen other authors go above and beyond with their writing and then someone leaves a rude/abusive review. ALL AUTHORS ARE DOING THIS FOR THEIR ENJOYMENT AND WE DON'T GET PAID FOR THE SASS THAT SOME PEOPLE JUST DECIDE TO SPEW OUT. Now if this warning has made you not want to read on then that is that and I hope you enjoy your day.

Everyone else, I hope you truly enjoy the story from the both of us!

Chapter 1: First Adoption

Harry Potter: The Revision of Fate

Fanfic by: Trey Miller

Disclaimer: If you recognize something in here, it's more than likely owned by JKR. Some of the ideas within this story come from some I've read; some are also semi-original (IOW, not seen often).

AN: This is currently a trial story, but it's a storyline that I'm quite interested in expanding on. A bit of background as to why I'm posting just this little bit first... this is something that my muses have been bugging me with for the past two weeks during work hours. And it got kinda annoying walking around telling myself this, so I finally started writing it down. I don't know how long or where this story is gonna go. I've talked my way through prolly the first four or five chapters, depending on how I cut them and how I flesh them out, so who knows, perhaps this will go somewhere. As for pairings, well, there are none currently. This is Pre-Hogwarts and First Year, so that should explain the lack of pairings.

Chapter One: First Adoption

June 16, 1991

Chapter One: First Adoption

At an even 6 feet in height, Mr. Hershey Kellogg was a man of few words- polite, but few indeed. He always wore the best Italian suits. He was always clean shaven. His black hair, while shoulder length, was kept pulled back in a ponytail and tied by a strip of silk that matched the color of whatever suit he wore that day. His physique was cultured, as he was routinely mistaken for a fencer or a swimmer, even though he had never picked up a sword before; nor had he ever been swimming. His dark green eyes sparkled as did his perfect white teeth, and his white skin, while not bronzed with a tan, was a healthy hue that showed very few visible flaws. Said flaws were wrinkles that actually accented his face and gave him an older look.

There were a few problems with Mr. Hershey Kellogg.

The largest problem was, that no matter what government you checked with, there were no records of a Mr. Hershey Kellogg, multimillionaire. The Americans did not know him. The Brits did not know him. Nor did the Germans, the Italians, the French, the Russians, none of the middle eastern nations, nor the far east nations, nor the African nations, nor the Aussies, or any of the thousand island nations. Mr. Hershey Kellogg simply did not exist.

On top of that, Mr. Hershey Kellogg knew things he couldn't. He did things he should not have been able to do. Mr Hershey Kellogg was an enigma.

And yet Mr. Hershey Kellogg, knowing that he did not exist in the eyes of any government, was found knocking on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, on June 16, 1991 at 9:00 AM.

He winced as he heard a roar from within of: "GET THE DOOR, BOY!", followed by a lowered voice saying something about "Worthless boy", and "More punishment later". A second later, the door was opened by a small boy with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes hidden behind large plastic framed glasses.

The boy's facial expression went from politeness to open happiness as he opened the door a bit wider. "Mr. Kellogg! What are you doing here?"

Mr. Kellogg smiled down at the boy, "Mr. Harry Potter, I've told you before that my friends all call me 'Kel'. And I do consider you to be a friend. As to why I'm here, I've actually got a proposition for your uncle."

Harry Potter, known to the wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived (though he supposedly would not find this out for another fifteen days or so) smiled up at him and opened the door wider so that the older man who had became his friend could enter.

Vernon Dursley wobbled into the foyer and growled at Harry, "Well Boy, who was it?"

Kel, as was his nickname cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Mr Dursley, I'm Hershey Kellogg, an acquaintance of your nephew."

Vernon's attention turned to the man standing there and he blinked twice before gathering his wits. He gave Kel a once over and his eyes widened as he recognized that the suit he was wearing was obviously very expensive.

"Mr. Kellogg! I'm Vernon Dursley! What has the boy done this time?" He scowled at Harry who cowered away in fear.

"Oh, nothing whatsoever," stated Kel with a smile, "Mr. Potter here was more than happy to show me around the neighborhood a few days ago. He wouldn't even take the money I offered to him for giving me a tour."

Vernon's mind whirled as he tried to play the part of the loving uncle. "Well, yes, we've taught young Harry to do such acts out of the goodness of his heart!"

Kel nodded as if he believed him, "Yes, that's what I surmised from his politeness. But anyway, this is not the reason I came by here. Is there anywhere we can sit and talk, Mr. Dursley?"

Vernon directed Kel to the living room and sat down heavily in his chair. Kel sat down in one of the other chairs and looked at Vernon. "Now, as to the reason I came here today, Mr. Dursley... Young Harry is an extremely smart boy, and, well, allow me to get to the point. Mr. Dursley, I'm offering you $15,000 American to adopt Harry.

Harry gasped as did Vernon Dursley. With a glance at Harry, Vernon turned back to Kel with a greedy grin, "Do you have the adoption papers and whatever else?"

Kel nodded and pulled from within his suit jacket a stack of papers and handed them to Vernon silently. The first was an adoption form for Harry James Potter to be adopted by Hershey Kellogg, as well as four copies of the same form. The rest was a contract that stated Hershey Kellogg would pay them $15,000 American for the adoption, as well as a few rules that were in place governing both parties.

Vernon looked up at Kel, confused, "What does it mean by these clauses?"

Kel smiled wanly, "The first merely states that at no time may I find fault in Mr. Potter, bring him back and get my money back. In other words, I can't return him if I don't like him later. The second one is pretty much for you to swear that you, your wife, or your son, or anyone hired by you can not come find me and take back Harry." He leaned back, "This makes it so that on the oft chance that you later decide you want him back, you can't. I'm planning on taking him to another country with me, and this clause makes it so that you won't waste money on legalities."

Vernon cleared his throat and said rather gleefully, "Oh, I understand now! Yes, that will work out nicely. Very smart of you, Mr. Kellogg." He signed both the adoption form and the other legal forms and handed them to Mr. Kellogg who quickly put them in a pocket inside his suit jacket. Kel noticed that Vernon, in his glee, did not notice either the dull flash of light from the forms, nor did he notice the dull glow and tingle between him and Harry Potter.

Young Harry was watching everything, his face a mixture of joy and his own glee. He looked at Kel in the eye and grin brightly, and Kel had to grin back at the young boy.

Vernon grinned also, but for a different reason. "So when should I be getting my money, Mr. Kellogg?"

Key smiled and looked around, "May I use your phone, Mr. Dursley?"

"Of course! Boy, show him where it is!"

Kel stood and followed Harry out of the room, leaving Vernon Dursley sitting in the living room, a grin on his obese face.

Once they were in the kitchen, Harry turned to Kel and frowned worriedly, "This wasn't in the plan... So what are we going to do, Brukel?"

Kel smirked and his form rippled, being replaced with a short and squat being that only came up to Harry's chest.

And there, in vivid color and substance was the reason why there was no record of Hershey Kellogg across the world. Hershey Kellogg was the alias used by the son of the Chief Financial Goblin of the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts, Brukel.

Brukel's smirk did not go away, even in his natural form. "We shall pay it, of course. It was a magical binding contract between you and he."

Harry looked at him shrewdly, "Perhaps, but I don't have access to fifteen grand." He paused as the smirk grew bigger, "Do I?"

Brukel grinned toothily, "Harry, $15,000 won't even put a dent in the interest you gain in a week just in your trust account."

Harry blinked and said, "Oh." He paused for a moment in thought, "I didn't know I had that much in my trust account."

"Well, you d-" Brukel broke off his statement and waved a hand in front of his face quickly.

Brukel's form wavered again, and suddenly Hershey Kellogg was standing there again. Vernon shuffled in and looked at Kel. "Well?"

Kel smiled, "Mr. Dursley, your money is currently being routed from my back directly to your own bank."

Vernon nodded, "Very well. Take the boy, when you leave, then."

Kel looked at Harry and nodded, "Grab your belongings, Harry, we're leaving now."

"I've got everything."

Kel blinked at Harry and then turned to Vernon, one eyebrow arched, "This is all he has?"

"Why should I have bought him anything? He was just dropped on our porch almost ten years ago! My family had to pay for his scraps! And he got Dudley's clothes when my son couldn't wear them any more! He had more than he deserved!" By this point, Vernon was spitting and sputtering, and his face was turning a shade of purple not seen often.

Kel glared at Vernon, reached out, took Harry by the shoulder, and then waved his hand and they disappeared. Vernon almost had a coronary as he realized that one of those 'freaks' like Lilly and James Potter had just been in his house! But the freak took they boy and left $15,000 American!

But what if that had been a lie? Vernon gave pause and then shook his head. A freak that Kellogg guy may have been, but he was a businessman, and Vernon knew at least in that, he could be trusted.

He walked back into the living room and turned on the telly. No more of that freak boy living under his roof. No sir! His home was now completely and absolutely normal!

Perhaps he should suggest moving to Majorca to Petunia... She had been wanting to go there for a long while now.

Brukel and Harry appeared outside of a little cottage to the south of London and Harry looked around. "Are you sure this will work?"

Brukel's 'Kellogg' form wavered and disappeared leaving the Goblin standing beside Harry, nodding. "This cottage and the land that it is on is paid in full. The Goblin wards are in place, completely protecting this place from anything magical or muggle, not to mention shielding this place from all ministry sensors, so that magic, even underage wizard magic can be done here without the hassles of the wizarding world's government."

Harry nodded, 'You don't know how much I thank you for this. Living with the Dursleys-"

"I know," interrupted Brukel. "Remember, I saw what that stupid uncle of yours was like."

"Yes, about that. I'm sorry you had to see that."

Brukel waved the apology away and lead Harry over to the door. "This cottage has three bedrooms, a rather large bath, a good sized kitchen, a study, as well as a comfortably sized living room. I believe that you will find this place to be of your liking." With that, he ran one finger down the door and it opened with a loud clicking sound. "As this cottage was magically sealed after it was furnished, I had to unlock it for you. This also activates all house wards and charms."

"House wards and charms?" asked Harry. He stepped inside and gasped. The cottage was perfect! Bare of everything to make it feel like home, but perfect nonetheless.

"Yes, house wards and charms," repeated Brukel, "The Mahogany and granite floor would get extremely messy and cold if there were not self cleaning and warming charms on them. The entire house is warded against fires, both natural and magical, so it is highly unlikely to burn down. There are temperature charms in each room so that no matter where you are, you can always make it cooler or warmer. Need I continue?"

"If you've got a book on what all this house and the property have, that'd probably help me the most," stated the stunned boy. He paused for a moment, "Besides, I'm only ten. Shouldn't I be living with someone, Kel?"

At this, Brukel laughed, "Harry, you are, in the eyes of the wizarding world and the muggle world, living with Hershey Kellogg. Now, while I do not mind sharing my home with you, I know that you have, how do we say, an aversion to small rooms. Unfortunately, my home has many of them, and I know you would be uncomfortable there."

Harry nodded, "I understand, and thank you, Kel."

"Trust me, Harry, I will be checking in with you at least once every other day, just to make sure everything is all right. Shall I give you a tour?"

Harry nodded enthused and he and Brukel walked through the door. The front door opened directly into the living room which was consisted of warm hues of stained black walnut and maple. It was already furnished with a couch, love seat, two very plush seats, a rocking chair, and random other furniture, lighting, and other odds and ins. Harry noticed the stone fireplace that everything seemed to focus around and glanced at Brukel who verbally reassured him that it was blocked from incoming floo.

Brukel lead the way into the kitchen and dining room, both of which were brighter with painted walls. The kitchen going a step farther with tiled marble floors and tabletops. The dining room had a large oval shaped table large enough for about eight people to sit at it; Brukel told him that the table and the dining room itself would magically expand to make room for more people if it was ever needed.

The two entered the living room again and then walked through it to where Brukel said the study was. Harry's jaw dropped at what could only be called a massive library to his youthful mind. The room was done in beechwood, oak, and several other types of wood that Brukel said were mentioned in the book on the house. There were six nice sized work tables around the room as well as a single large desk situated in the middle of the room. Brukel pointed up and Harry's eyes followed to see that, while the other rooms were all single story rooms, the study actually had two stories, magically expanded in the same area. And there were plenty of books (Brukel mentioned having set up the shelves to have copies of every book in the Potter Family vault, not to mention the dozens of up-to-date books that Brukel had bought under the advisement of Harry.

Brukel lead the stunned boy from the study and stopped. "Now this is where I'm sure you'll want to pay plenty of attention. What I'm about to show you is your bedroom, as well as the two other bedrooms." With that said, he lead the boy back into the living room and through another door, calmly mentioning to Harry, "As you notice, the living room is the main room of the house. IT was designed this way as a form of comfort and unity. I do hope you like it."

Harry nodded immediately, "This is awesome what you've done, Kel."

Brukel smiled and lead the way into the first bedroom. It was the master bedroom- Harry's room. This room, like the living room, was done in dark hues, but the walls were split horizontally, and the upper half was painted white, thus giving the room a brighter, but still warm feel. There was a large bed which Harry guessed was either a King or a Queen sized bed. There was a single bookshelf filled with classic works that Harry had told Brukel he liked including Shakespeare and Mark Twain. On the wall was a set of dragon hide battle robes that Brukel told him belonged to his father. Some of the Potter Families collection of swords was hanging around the room. Harry grinned; this was his home.

Brukel showed him to the master bath and Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. There was a huge raised bath tub set in onyx and quartz tiles. There were lillies and other plants within the bathroom that gave the whole room a feeling of being in nature.

Before Harry could let all of this settle, Brukel drew him out of his room and to the other two. With the notable difference that both of the rooms were a bit bigger than Harry's, they were close to being the same. Instead of a single queen bed though, there were two double beds, one on each side of the room, two closets, pretty much two of everything. There was a single bathroom between the two, but it was close to being identical to Harry's except that the tilework was in rose quartz and white crystal.

After finishing the tour with a look outside (there was a large garden that wrapped around the entire house with a large in ground pool in the back yard), Brukel lead Harry back in to the study. With both seated at one of the desks, Brukel got to the point.

"While I know you and I would have loved taking care of everything earlier, it wasn't possible. But as we've now got the cottage set up and the paperwork filed to make you legally the head of the Potter house, I need your okay to take the next steps." He snapped his fingers and a briefcase appeared on the desk between them. Turning it to face him, Brukel quickly unclasped it and puled out a piece of parchment. He unrolled it and placed it in front of Harry who looked it over with a frown.

On the parchment were five names, his included. His name had a single line drawn through it, unlike the other four.

"We need to make a choice of who will be first, Harry."

Harry nodded and looked at the list closely. He looked at Brukel smiled, "Best to follow my mum's advice. Let's get Hermione Granger first."

Brukel nodded and took the list back. He looked over the list and sighed, wondering what was so bad that it had been Seen years before.

He put the list on the table and stood, closing the briefcase and nodded to Harry, "I'll leave you to plan everything from this end, then." Harry nodded and with a soft pop, Brukel vanished.

Harry looked back at the other names and sighed deeply. "Just hold on a little bit longer, Ginny, Luna, Blaise..." He walked from the room to begin setting up for, what he hoped to be, good news.


	2. Ch 2: Learning Something New

Chapter 2: First Contact

Harry Potter: The Revision of Fate

Fanfic by: Trey Miller

See Disclaimer in Chapter One, if you need a legal blanket.

AN: I feel the need to tell you all this before I get comments about mistakes; I do not have a beta, so mistakes you see here are gonna stick out like a sore thumb. I've tried to make sure there are very few of said misakes, but I'm only human. That said, I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Muses don't fail me now!

Chapter Two: First Contact

November 13, 1990

Harry Potter, age 10, was curled up in the corner of an empty classroom, crying. Big, mean, cousin Dudley and his friend Piers had thumped him a couple good times before he could run away, and he could already feel what would become black and blue bruises on his arms and back. It wasn't fair! Why did they always pick on him?

Maybe Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were right... Maybe he was just a worthless good-for-nothing freak.

"You're none of those things, Mr. Potter."

Harry jerked his head up and looked at this man standing before him. Whoever he was, he was rich and cool; because only rich and cool people wore expensive suits all the time and had long hair in a ponytail and-

The man chuckled, derailing Harry's thoughts. "In some ways, you are correct, Mr. Potter. In others, you are missing facts you need to make an accurate guess." He pulled a pair of chairs over to Harry and sat on one, inviting the young boy to sit on the other. He smiled kindly, "I go by the name Hershey Kellogg, but my friends call me Kel."

Harry quickly sat down in the other seat and looked down at the floor. He stammered, "I- I'm Harry Potter, sir."

"Not sir, Kel."

Harry winced, "That would be impolite, Mr. Kellogg." He stood up quickly. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know this was your class room. I'll leave now." He started for the door.

"Hold on, one moment, Mr. Potter. Let me take a look at your arms." Harry stopped and sucked in a breath.

He turned back to Mr. Kellogg with a look of fear in his eyes. "Please sir, don't tell my Uncle and Aunt! They'd-"

"I'm not going to tell anyone," said Mr. Kellogg firmly, "I simply want to take a look at where your cousin and his friend hit you."

Harry gaped at him. Never before had a teacher took his side on the matter! Actually, never before had a teacher seen Dudley and his friends hitting him. He let Mr. Kellogg take hold of his arm and rub a finger down the length of his arm. There was a tingling feeling in his arm like it was going numb and then the dull pain that had been there disappeared. He looked down and blinked dumbly.

Mr. Kellogg chuckled. "As I said, I simply want to take a look at it. I hope you don't mind that I healed it while I was looking at it."

Harry's mouth opened and closed silently for a moment before he finally got out one word: "How?"

Mr. Kellogg grinned, "Magic. Something I know you're quite familiar with."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had always punished him in some way if the word 'magic' was used around any of them. And even more if something out of the ordinary happened. Harry's ten-year-old mind went into overdrive as he started to piece together things.

Turning the teacher's hair blue the year before...

Wishing to get away from Dudley and his friends and suddenly finding himself on the roof the month before...

Healing painful bruises from being hit and kicked...

Seeing things in other rooms through the wall...

All of this could be explained with magic. But that meant that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon knew. That meant that they hated him because of his magic. But... why?

Evidently, Mr. Kellogg could understand the emotions running across his face as he spoke up. "Harry, I can explain everything in one of two ways. Either straightforward, not hiding things, but probably leaving you with some extremely hard to answer questions, or I can try to explain things in pieces so that you can come to terms with everything."

"What do you mean, Mr. Kellogg?"

"Call me Kel, please." He sighed and rubbed his temples, "Let me see if I can give you an example. You know some about automobiles, don't you?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "Now, the straightforward way would involve me telling you everything about how they work in great big words. The other way would be for me to tell you little by little how everything works and fits together. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded uncertainly. "I think so. Uhm, could you explain it little by little?"

Kel nodded and opened his mouth to say something as the bell rang through the school. He paused and frowned, "Actually, as that was the bell for the end of the day, perhaps it would be better for us to start this conversation tomorrow. I'll make sure everything is taken care of with your teachers, and tomorrow, I'll begin teaching you everything, okay?" He paused and smiled, waving one hand toward Harry who felt a tingle all over, "Oh, and one other thing, don't worry about your relatives or any bullies today. They won't pay any attention to you for the night.

Harry nodded again, this time disappointed and excited at the same time. "Thank you, Mr. Kellogg!" He smiled and headed for the door and stopped at it and turned back to face Kel. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Kel nodded and watched the smiling boy leave before standing and muttering in some other language other than English. He had known it would be rough trying to fulfill the clan's debt to the Potter family, but to find their son in this shape? Kel was quite tempted to go 'visit' the fools, both who placed young Harry in the situation, as well as those who tormented him, and let them 'visit' his sword.

But that would be for a later date...

The next day, Harry was quietly instructed to meet with an "advanced instructor" rather than stay with the other students. Since the spell on Harry was still active, Dudley didn't even pick on him. And since Dudley didn't pick on him, Harry was able to get out of the classroom and to the same room he had met Kel- no, Mr. Kellogg in the day before.

Walking in, he saw Mr. Kellogg, again in a fancy suit, only this time, the suit jacket was stretch over the back of his chair, and he was sitting at the desk sipping tea. When Harry entered, he quickly set the cup down and waved the young boy in. "Good morning, Harry! How are you?"

Harry smiled politely, "I'm good, thank you, sir." He paused as if to gather his thoughts and then he pushed on. "That thing you did yesterday really helped me out a lot. My relatives pretty much ignored me except for when it was time for me to cook last night and this morning."

"Well, I'll explain about what I did after I've given you a background that most magical-folk your age already know. Care for some breakfast?" asked Kel. At Harry's extremely hesitant no, he waved his hand and two plates loaded down with food appeared before them. With a single command of "Eat", Harry began his meal with gusto. That is, after the shock of seeing more magic performed right in front of him.

Kel cleared his throat. "It's best to begin with the groundwork on everything. Magic is like water. It's everywhere. And like water, there are different forms of it. There is concentrated magic, which is like ice. It's there until something makes it change into another form. This is where all magic is when its not being used by the earth or the creatures and plants that live on it. Then there flowing magic, which is constantly moving. This is where the earth and all magical beings, including wizards and witches get their magic, and it is what binds everyone and everything together."

Harry interrupted, "Like the Force?"

Kel paused to think and then nodded. "Yes, exactly like the Force. You could even go so far as to say that all magical beings are like the... Jedi, I think they're called. They can use and manipulate magic and do things with it." He sipped his tea as he gathered himself and then pushed on. "And lastly, there is the spontaneous magic, like steam, it is all around. Occasionally the non-magical people, though some extreme need, can make this spontaneous magic come together and they do something that is considered abnormal; like lifting a heavy car off of someone, or surviving an accident that should have killed them, or any number of other things. Understand so far?"

Harry nodded.

"Well then, time to actually teach you some history about everything..." For the next two hours, Kel discussed with Harry the basic history of the world, both the non magical, or Muggle, and the magical, or Wizarding. And while Harry was only 10, even he could see the blatant segregation between humans and non-humans.

And then Kel dropped the proverbial bomb shell. "Harry, there is something that you need to know, and I hope you understand why I waited until explaining some things to you to tell you this."

"What is it, Mr. Kellogg?"

"When I introduced myself to you yesterday, I said that I go by the name Hershey Kellogg, do you remember that?" At Harry's nod, he continued, "My true name is Brukel. I am a Goblin."

Harry blinked as his mind processed the information. "You mean one of those little guys who handles wizarding banking? How come you don't look like that?"

Kel waved his hand and his entire form shimmered and there in the seat where Hershey Kellogg sat, was a short being that Harry had described. "It's a form of a glamor spell done by human magic users. Rather than simply change the appearance of my face or likewise, any part of my body, my magic alters peoples perspective. I never once change my height or anything, but people will always see that which I wish them to see."

Seeing the look of excitement on Harry's face, Kel shook his head, "Unfortunately, I cannot teach you the Goblin magic which I use. But I'm fairly certain after you've had several years in the wizarding world, you will be able to do something similar."

Harry's disappointment was quickly replaced by curiosity, "Why do you go by the name Hershey Kellogg, anyway?"

A Goblin blushing is a very rare thing to see- which young Harry obviously did not know about, as he simply looked on in curiosity. Brukel coughed embarrassedly, "Well there's a funny story about that. I spent a few months over in America back in the early '80's. The Muggles over there have two food companies that make rather delightful sweets. I fell in love with the Hershey milk chocolate bars melted over the Kellogg's Frosted Flakes cereal." He paused and shrugged, "When it came time for me to take on my human disguise, I chose to follow my sweet tooth."

Harry had to climb back into his seat a few moments later from laughing so hard. After that little bit of embarrassing information, Brukel began their lesson of the day.

Over the next few months, Brukel taught young Harry most of what any child growing in the wizarding world would know. And on the 16th of May of 1991, Harry asked the one question that Brukel had known would come up sooner or later.

Harry asked him over their customary brunch, "Brukel, why are you teaching me all of this?"

Kel put his fork down and sighed, "I knew this day would come, but I was hoping to wait until after the other Goblin's and I had completed everything." At Harry's inquiring gaze, he pushed on. "I've explained about the wizarding world, and their latest idiot to claim the title 'Dark Lord' right?"

Harry nodded, "You're talking about Voldemort. You said he was banished though."

"And he was. But what I did not tell you was the events surrounding his banishment. You see, back in '81, you were just a wee babe living with your parents, James and Lilly Potter. Over the summer, your parents went into hiding from Voldemort. You see, James and Lilly, your parents, were opposed to Voldemort and worked with Albus Dumbledore during Voldemort''s first attack. For reasons that I'm unsure about, Voldemort gained the support of their secret keeper, Sirius Black, and proceeded to murder both of your parents. When he tried to kill you, something happened and his body was destroyed. Many people think that he was killed, but we Goblins know better," said Kel solemnly.

"What happened to Sirius Black?"

"Well, Peter Pettigrew, another of your parents friends, found him in Muggle London and tried to stop him. People say that Black killed Pettigrew and about a dozen Muggles, and then just stood there laughing. The Ministry of Magic simply tossed him into Azkaban, the Wizarding prison, where he still is today."

Harry frowned, "What about the trial?"

"What trial?" asked Kel. "Everyone knew that your parents would use Sirius Black as their secret keeper. So when they wound up dead, it was simply a matter of time before he was tracked down and tossed into Azkaban."

Harry's eyebrow arched in skepticism, "Well, for a secret keeper to be that well known, the secret must not be worth much."

Kel's serious face broke into a grin, "Ah, so you can think!" Ignoring the glare from Harry, he laughed, "It must be the fact that you've lived your life as a Muggle. The Wizarding world is full of idiots who apparently believe it to simply be better to follow the most stupidest path just because they don't have to think."

"Like keeping idiots in charge of the entire government, right?"

"Exactly. But since you've mentioned it, I'm fairly certain that with your little... how do we say, 'social standing', we could probably get Mister Black's name cleared, if he is actually innocent." Brukel sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. "But we are off track completely. You asked why I'm helping you. It actually goes back to the fact that your grandfather on your father's side helped us gain more legal ground with the Ministry. At this, we offered the Potter line help whenever they needed it. Neither your grandfather, or your father ever asked for our help, even when it came to hiding from Voldemort. It was actually your mother who put me in charge of this."

To understand this, you need to learn something about your mother that she didn't tell anyone. She had the ability of foresight. Unlike the other Divination arts, foresight is simply the ability to see things that have happened already, in the future, that is. In a letter directed to my father, she explained that what she had seen of your future should not be allowed to happen. She requested that, a little past your tenth birthday, we contact you, teach you about the Wizarding world, and then put forth a plan that she began designing right before she had you," said Kel as he pulled a rather small folder from thin air.

He handed it to Harry who immediately opened it. "The letter inside, while it may seem important to read, I ask that you do not for the time. Rather, go to the third page and read it while I talk." He waited until Harry had the third page out and was reading it before continuing, "Your mother's gift of foresight was quite a powerful tool, and she began setting aside a rather large stockpile of money with which we were to buy a fairly decent sized plot of land, with trees, a pond, perhaps in or near a forest- well, basically she gave us free reign to find a suitable plot of land. On this land, she requested that we build a wizarding cottage big enough for five or six people. She requested that we ward the land, and then she paid us a rather large sum of money to do that. On top of that, she gave us several adoption papers, all completely filled out minus the signature of the guardian of the adoptee."

Harry interrupted, "Each of the adoption papers has my name as the adopter, but this includes one for myself." He looked up from the paperwork, "So I'm guessing she also paid you to layer enough Goblin magic on this to hide who was actually doing the adopting?"

Kel nodded and Harry continued, "So... she's asking you, and obviously me, to adopt four girls as my..." He faded off as he lost himself in the technical jargon.

"You will be adopting them as your sisters if you wish to do so."

Harry looked up, "How have their childhood's been?"

Brukel scowled at a far wall, "They have each been thru their own trials. You will see shortly what I mean."

Harry sighed, "My mother gave a date for me to... err, adopt myself, I guess you could say. Are we going to start this then?"

"We'll start this part of the plan. The land has already been bought. The house has been built and furnished, and it is more secure that Hogwarts or the Ministry, or even the standard vaults of Gringotts" Kel leaned forward and pointed at something on the paper in Harry's hand, "Your mother mentioned here that the Goblin, me, who helped you, was to place his human illusion's name over your own as the adopter. This will provide us with the ability to simply snap our fingers at a later date and, to coin a Muggle term, pull the rug out from under their feet."

Harry nodded, "Well, what are we waiting for? A divine act of God to kick start us?" He grinned, "Let's get this party started!"


	3. Ch 3: Hermione's Backstory

Alright, here is where I start. These coming chapters are mine minus of course the characters and the world of HP. I do not own nor make any money off of these offshoots from JK Rowling's works.

WARNING: Child Abuse Mentioned in the next couple of chapters.

Chapter 3

Hermione Granger always had known she was different. It wasn't just because she was smart or remembered everything that was had ever experienced. No it wasn't even for the fact that she had never been outside of her parents fenced in yard. It was because she _knew things and could do things_. She didn't know how she knew them but whenever she said something, her parents were always frightened and reached for the phone. She had learned to stop telling them what she knew for one reason: exorcist.

When she was younger and trusted them, she would tell them when something was about to happen or point to something that was strange but not uncommon. The first few times, they smiled and laughed it off as coincidence. But when when they actually saw it happen, they couldn't ignore it anymore... She was different. As in possessed by the devil different. By age 3 she had been chained to her bed for the exorcisms no less than 4 times in one year. By her current age of 10, she had been at least 5 sometimes up to 11 or 12 times a year. The priests would do all sorts of rituals anything from caning her, almost drowning her in holy water, and several other types of punishment that could be devised to try to get rid of the demon in her.

When they first came, she was excited! She loved going to church especially during the holiday seasons where everything was brightly light and so many things to look at. They sent her to her room while her parents and the priests talked. She thought that they were coming to do something to the house, to make it brightly colored! The day before this, she had been very bored. She had to wait for her daddy to come home before the tree would be put up. As she sat there in front of the tree leaning against the wall. She stared at it until she had a feeling that she could set the tree herself. And so she began.

First, she had put up the tree into the treestand, flying thru the air around and around until the tree was standing straight up. Then next came the strands of lights and of garland. Shortly following, the ornaments delicately landing on the tree and then lastly the star on the very top. She had been very proud of herself. Her parents could see that she was a big girl and could help. She remembered how her mother had dropped her mug of hot coco and continued standing in the doorway, hand on her mouth looking beyond shocked and some other emotions that she would learn more about soon: fear and disgust.

So the next day in her innocence, when she was called back into the room, she was excited thinking about only Christmas and how much fun she could have now that she was a big girl and was learning new things, just like last week she learned all of her alphabet and could count to 25 on her own! As soon as she walked in the door, she was grabbed, a sack pulled over her head, and her hands grabbed by separate people. That was the first time she could remember being scared to death. She shoved the people off of her against the wall. Unfortunately, with this blatant use, she was punished even more by the priests. She remembered that first time and would always remember no matter what.

Now she was 10 and was disillusioned about the world. She remembered nursery school with the stories of love and parents who cared. She knew that this was not how children were treated by parents. She couldn't remember any stories where the parents kept their child locked up like a dog with a collar. But instead of any normal collar, this was a special collar that was shock activated. If she left the specific boundaries, only being able to access her room and the bathroom, it would shock her to unconsciousness and send an alert to the priests. Once the priests arrived to take her back into the room, they would revive her by dumping holy water on her or shoving her head in a bucket of holy water. Thus, starting the process of exorcism.

She shuddered staring at the wall listlessly. She remembered the last time they were here for their quarterly exorcism rites. The priests had begin talking about a different type of ritual where they used her body one at a time. Usually the Church wouldn't let them use it before the child was before the age of 15 but since none of the other rituals had worked, the Church had provided consent as long as her parents did. She stared at the wall calendar near her desk in despair. The next review was in less than 2 weeks. She didn't want to go thru this. She just wanted to be rescued and taken far away. She was a prisoner in what should've been a safe place.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't hear the doorbell ring at first. The loud jarring noise soon jolted her out of her thoughts and caused her to look outside to see if she could see the person ringing the bell. She wished she could open the window but after her attempt to call for help at age 5, the window had long since been nailed shut and a dimmed window placed. She could barely see out but no one could see in.

Sighing, she went over to her desk, wishing the person would just leave so she could work on these stupid papers the priests made her write. Morosely, she stared at the essays and the books that were being required work. When the priests first made the demands, she had tried to resist but that had just caused her more pain and suffering, causing the number of exorcisms to go up as well as scars.

Slowly, she began concentrating on her papers, not looking up and not paying attention to her surroundings. If she had been, she might have noticed the other person's presence in the room.

* * *

Author's Note:

Now I won't always be able to get the chapters out as fast as I am now but I will belt them out as long as I have the idea and will continue to move the story forward. Hope you all enjoy! Since I am just starting, I would appreciate the reviews from reader's: suggestions, comments and questions. I will post answers before chapters if I get them before I post them.


	4. Ch 4: Getting Hermione

These coming chapters are mine minus of course the characters and the world of HP. I do not own nor make any money off of these offshoots from JK Rowling's works.

WARNING: Child Abuse Mentioned in the next couple of chapters.

Chapter 4

Looking around the room, Kel was trying to restrain himself. As he continued to look around the room of the oblivious girl, invisible to the naked eye, he was able to see from across the room the scars on her bare skin. Even the goblins (no matter what the wizards thought of them) would never subject any child to this amount of torture that was written on her skin. Pulling on his magic, he could see how every single one had been inflicted. He could also see the ones who made them. A wicked grin set on his face, he now knew their faces and names. He could and would (with the Goblin Nation's assistance) ruin them: financially and thru society. They would be made helpless and worthless. After that if the little one didn't want their lives, then they would see how the torturers liked the opposite side of the rod.

As Kel was lost in his thoughts and magic, he did not see Hermione stiffen up and slowly turned her head looking one way and another. When he did finally notice, he was startled as she got up and started walking over to him. In shock, he lost control of his magic causing it to sputter out and stop. Shaking her head, he watched her go back to her books. _Almost like a bloodhound she was._ With this thought in mind, he let a trickle of his magic go. Almost immediately, she stiffened up and began to look around. He suddenly realized what she was. A essentially magic detector. If properly trained, she would be able to do more than sense magic. Potentially she could be able to see the magic, know what it was and stop the magic by "unraveling it".

Suddenly, the door was ripped open and a man walked in. He was wearing a full button closed robe. Kel had a bad feeling about this but did not move.

"What do you think you are doing?" the man growled at her. Hermione flinched.

"Nothing but the essays assigned to me, priest." She replied, eyes downcast.

"What was your behavior earlier for? You were searching for something. Then the cameras went out." he looked suspiciously around the room.

"I.. I... I thought I had smelt someting so i was just trying to see if i could pinpoint it." She looked up into the priest's eyes.

"Eyes to the ground, demon! You are not worthy to look at one of God's Holy warriors." He reached over andsmacked her hard against the face. "Do not do anything else or your next session will be even worse than planned." He smirked and left the room.

Hermione put her fist in her mouth and began to tear up, face already swelling from the hit. She turned back to her desk and continued writing as the tears began to stream down her face.

Having seen all of this, Kel left the room and went back outside, waiting for the Granger's to return from work. As he did, he mentally went back and scrapped most of the plan for Hermione's release. As he began to think about what he had learned between Hermione's scars, the man that walked in and scared Hermione by hitting her, and his own reading of the man's mind to see all that he had been told and had inflected on the girl, he slowly pieced together a new plan to get Hermione out of there.

After sitting there for a few hours finishing the final touches on the new plan, the Granger's finally arrived from work looking very frazzled as well as upset. Slowly delving into their minds, Kel found out that the priest had informed his superiors on this afternoon and pushed thru with the "special" treatment that the Church had approved. They were both thinking on how this would go especially with the way this new treatment was supposed to work. Both the Grangers had approved everything. Kel say all the tortures that had been preformed on Hermione due to the Church requiring them to watch.

Further investigation into their unprotected minds was cut off as they went on inside the house to cook dinner and discuss whether or not they wanted to go on thru with "treatment". As they began preparing dinner for themselves, Hermione wouldn't get any, only water and bread with a slice of ham, Kel began to process all that he had found out. Finally coming to a decison, he reached into his pocket, withdrawing his briefcase, he restored it to fullsize and uncloaked himself as he walked to the door. He rapped his knuckles forcefully on the door to get the Granger's attention. As Mrs. Granger opened the door, Kel was once more in full Hershey Kellog glamour. Nodding regally at her, he opened the conversation.

"Mrs. Granger, my name is Hershey Kellog, a priest at The Institute of Higher Being. I have a proposition for you in regards to your daughter, May I come in?"

With her eyes opening dramitcally, she nodded and gestured for him to follow her. They walked into the living room, Mrs. Granger introducing Kel as a priest. Mr. Granger nodded asking, "What can we do for you, Father Kellog?"

"I have heard about your daughter in the circles of the priesthood and with your consent, I would like to have her transferred there as a ward of the Institute while we are trying to cure her. She would be fed, clothed, and given classes as she would have had if she had been normal and not possessed. We have a different set of regimes of rituals that might try better. These are focused more on the soul, not the physical body, as I have heard my fellow priests state that they are doing to her. There is no cost to you. This would paid for out of a scholarship that one of our parishoner's left behind in their will to assist forward with the problems that our youth are left with in this world. The only thing is you would have to give up your daughter completely and sign her over to us to be taken in as a ward."

The Granger's looked at each other. Mrs. Granger's face was reluctant, while Mr. Granger's was filled with hope. Kel knew that he would have to sweeten the deal to get the relectant Mrs. Granger to sign her over. Delving in her mind, Kel looked to find out why she was relectant. Seeing the reason, he was immediately disgusted. She knew that she was from a line of Squibs and knew all about the magical world. She was the reason that the priests were called in and why they continued to come. She wanted her daughter to break and be completely dead inside. She wanted the "special treatment" the priests' were trying to get permission for. She wanted Hermione to lose the last piece of innocence she had. Mrs. Granger also enjoyed watching her child be hurt whether from the whippings, starvation methods, almost drowning, or even the branding marks. She had actively encouraged the brutality. She wouldn't let Hermione go until she was dead in the ground 6 feet deep. She despised the child for being what she was for one simple reason: it reminded her why her father's grandmother had been cast out of the family and that she wouldn't be the one to go back to prove them all wrong. Shame and jealousy.

Inwardly he sighed and then delved into Mr. Granger's mind. Looking there was the complete opposite of Mrs. Granger's dark, sadistic side. His mind was filled with sorrow and regret for his child that he couldn't stop the torture as he rightfully knew what it was. Unfortately for him, when he had married her as part of the pre-nup agreement, she had primary rights over any children they had. At the time, he hadn't cared but now he wished he had fought against that stipulation. He would've already signed Hermione over to the kind man in front of him. Father Kellog seemed very nice, nothing like any of the priests that came here to hurt his own. Kel slowly managed the man to think about his pre-nup agreement to see if there was anyway out of it. Seeing a fairly large loophole, Kel nudged the man's mind towards it let him see it and allow him control over the welfare of his daughter.

After finishing in his mind, Kel withdrew from his mind and standing suddenly said "I need an answer as soon as possible. I will wait in a different room so you can discuss this. I have one hour I can spare and then I will need to move to the next applicant."

As he moved away, he heard Mr. Granger state, "I want a divorce."

Kel grinned as he heard the words knowing that the only way to stop her, which Mrs. Granger would do to the best of her abilities to persuade him otherwise. He had seen that Mrs. Granger still lovingly adored her husband in her twisted way and did not want to be away from him. She knew that over the years the relationship had been strained ever the time she had called the priests in to break Hermione. Still listening in, Kel continued to grin a bloodthirsty grin which was at odds with his charming looks. They continued to argue until Mr. Granger stated that the only reason he would stay is if the priests left to never come back and that his daughter be taken away to somewhere she could be looked after. Mrs. Granger continued to argue until she realized that she was pushing him away. Finally at almost the hour mark, Mr. Granger walked out of the living room into the room next door which happened to be the kitchen. Kel had composed his features so that the Muggles would not see past the genial man.

"We agree with your terms." Mr. Granger stated.

Kel nodded, "I have the forms in my briefcase. To sum up what the papers say is that you gave up your child with freewill. You no longer have rights to her. You cannot demand her back and I cannot return her. If you try to take her from the Institute, then there are fines as well as all legal cost incured is yours. If you agree to the terms, you will sign here," he gestured to a place on the form, "here" gesturing to another place, "and here." After Mr. Granger signed, he then went into the living room and walked her thru the contracts clauses and the same spots to sign. She did so reluctantly but none the less, Hermione was no longer under the control of the Grangers.

* * *

Author's Note:

And Here We Go! Hermione is out of the control of the Granger's. next is to introduce her to Kel, Harry and the new house! Then the next bit is going to be about backstory again... Anyone want to pick who's next? I have a plan for each of their backstories but I am not going to say anything till I post it in the story of course! wouldn't want to ruin the surprise! :) I do promise one thing, no one else's back story is as depressing as Hermione's was. The only reason why I made Hermione's story was because I always did wonder why they didn't freak out about their kid doing weird stuff. Especially during the 80s. I drew on the Exorcist as well as other descriptions of demonic possession punishments. (Supernatural too!) Remember to please review any comments, questions, or general stuff and I will reply back before I post the next chapter!


	5. Ch 5: Hermione Out

These coming chapters are mine minus of course the characters and the world of HP. I do not own nor make any money off of these offshoots from JK Rowling's works.

WARNING: Child Abuse Mentioned in the next couple of chapters.

Chapter 5

With the contract in hand, the Grangers and Kel walked up the steps. At the top of the steps outside the room's door, stood five exorsists readying themselves to go in. As the Grangers and Kel walked up the last 3 steps the instructions became clear.

"... Remember that the unclean one was doing something earlier today and so she has invited the taint of the devil back. With this we have the permission of the Church to move forward with the quarterly exorsism. Now with this older ritual exorcism, we will need to..." The main priest stops when he see the Grangers and Kel at the top of stairs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you know that we are about to begin the exorcism. I know you do not like staying, Mr. Granger. If you wish to watch with your wife, that is up to you. If not, you will need to go back downstairs. Also, no one but parental figures allowed in the room while the exorcism is commencing." He sneered at them.

"Actually," Kel began, "I have just adopted Miss Granger and so I will be taking over here. I do not have any need of your services. I will take care of Miss Granger and any issues that arise. Thank you for your services but they are not required any further." Kel extended the adoption papers with both of the signatures. "As you see, the legal papers are signed and notarized."

Looking at the papers, the priests began to mutter to each other. While neither Grangers heard, Kel was able to catch a few words here and there.

"... Can't do the ritual now..."

" ... finally got permission and now this..."

"... I was ready to show that little bitch..."

" ... damn, I was ready to fuck the devil out..."

"... We got the church to approve it once, we will get them to reapprove it..."

Curious now, he skimmed their minds to see what they where talking about. After a few seconds, Kel backed out, sickened by their images of holding down Hermione, taking her innocence to satisfy their twisted fantasies on a defenceless helpless child. Composing his mind and face, he pushed past them all to enter Hermione's room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Hermione was still at her desk looking at all her work. _I still haven't finished my work. Its due in less than 10 minutes and I still have more to write!_ Hearing the vioces outside the door, she bent even closer to the desk in order to try and finish what she had to write. She tried to continue the writing. To ignore the voices. To ignore the knowledge of pain about to start again. She heard the door open and then close. She shrunk further in the chair to make her as small as possible. Logically she knew that it made no difference but her body could not help it. She kept her eyes on the ground as she pushed away from the desk. She moved to her bed where her prayer mat sat beside of it. It was one of the first lessons she had learned. As soon as the exorcists moved into the room, she made her way to the prayer mat in hopes that the prayer would be suffiicient and they would maybe bypass the exorism that night. It never had worked before but she still hoped for it.

Sitting beside the bed, she flinched even more noticably when the door slammed but she did not look up. After a few minutes of silence while still staring at the floor, she waited for them to make the first move. To her surprise, someone she had never heard spoke to her in a gentle calm voice.

"Hello, child. My name is Kel. I have recieved your parents blessing and now you are my ward. If you will gather what you wish to carry, we are leaving this place and you will not be coming back unless you wish past your majority."

Walking from the door, Kel reached down and lifting Hermione's chin looked her in the eyes. "You will never have to fear me, little one. Come now, we must be taking our leave."

Quietly with not a sound, Hermione gathered only a few items in her hands: one change of clothing and a spare pair of tennis shoes. Once she had that in hand, she walked to the door and stood inside the barrier of the room. Kel gestured for her to follow him. Reaching out, she tugged once on his jacket before yanking her hand back.

"I can't leave." She whispered quietly dejected. Sighing sadly she pulled down her collar just enough to see something black wrapped around it. Kel stared at it for a few moments before realizing what it was. A collar. They had placed a collar on Hermione to keep her within a specified area.

"If I went past the door, I will get shocked hard enough to pass out. I can't take it off ever. It's locked on by the priest and no one has the key but the vicar. I'm stuck here until it's gone..." She trailed off snifflingly while looking yearningly at the thought of gettin out. Kel reached over, ignoring the slight flinch, and with just a touch of magic, unlocked the collar. Holding the collar in his hands, he told her, "There, no further issues are there?"

Shaking her head, he holds out his hand and they walk out of the door, past the arguing priests and Granger parents, out of the house. Looking back, Hermione swore to herself that she would never go back and to never be helpless again.

After a walking down the block around the corner, Kel knelt down to look Hermione in the eye. "Miss Hermione, we are going to be going to a special place now but to get there we have to..." here he paused searching for the right words. "We are going by a special way. I ask you be calm and not panic. Everything will be explained when we reach safety."

At this, Kel activated his portkey to her new home. 

* * *

I am so sorry that I have not been able to update this story. I have had a lot of issues in real life from getting a new job, promotions, moving houses, cancer in the family, family deaths and hospitalizations these past few months. Its been a roller coaster... I am hoping to start writing again on a regular schedule.


End file.
